ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Raven
The Raven is the eighth episode of the third season of Richard 10: Alpha-Omegaverse, and is the thirty-fifth episode overall. Plot Richard was walking around his yard. Richard: Ugh, I'm so bored. I need to go on patrol. Richard pulled up the Simplicitrix and transformed into Whip Blade. Whip Blade: Suddenly, a raven landed beside him on the fence. Whip Blade's stalk eyes looked up at it, then his whole head turned up towards it. Whip Blade: He sat his hand on the raven. He focused on it. The raven became calm. A minute later, the raven left. Whip Blade transformed back. He once again focused on the raven, but more on it's DNA. He grew a beak and feathers. His arms turned into wings. He shrunk down. Raven Morph: He flew off. He saw a bunch of crates and people pushing them. He saw a very strange and frighteningly familiar being standing there. He landed and morphed back. He looked at the being. Richard: Visser Three?! Here?! How?! I need someone good for this one Simplicitrix. He pressed the Simplicitrix, nothing. Richard: Come on! This guy isn't a joke. He continued pressing it, angrily. He suddenly started growing into a cat-like being. In the clearing where the crates were, Visser Three was examing the area. Controller 1: Is there something wrong, Visser? Visser Three: Suddenly, Richard's panther morph came out of the woods and attacked the crates. Visser Three: The panther ran through the work area, tearing it up. Suddenly, Richard gained control again. Panther Morph: He stopped, and ran back into the woods. Controller 2: Should we go after him? Visser Three: Richard jumped into a small clearing, and bumped into two familiar people. Person 1: Woah. That's the calmest panther I've ever seen. Person 2: Your version of a panther is a giant, Nanite-powered E.V.O. He looked up at them and saw Rex Salazar and Ben Tennyson standing there. Panther Morph: Ben: Richard? Panther Morph: Richard transformed back into human. Rex: I didn't know you could do that. Richard: I didn't want to. I was going for an alien, but I got mad and turned into the panther. I wasn't in control at first. Ben: Do you know anyone who could help us? Richard: I know one guy. I need to get to the observatory to talk to him, though. Ben: Then let's go. Ben transformed into Astrodactyl. Rex generated the Boogie Pack. Richard pressed the Simplicitrix and transformed into K-9. K-9: Oh, sure. Now it gives me a flier. The one who needs certain lighting to fly in. He transformed back and morphed into the raven. Raven Morph: They flew off towards the observatory. They got there and went back to normal, then Richard transformed into Whip Blade. Ben: How's that thing gonna- Whip Blade: Major Events *Paws Button debuts. *K-9 and Bellows make their Alpha-Omegaverse debuts. *The morphs raven, chicken, Paws Button, and Blamurai debut. *Richard gains and loses the power to become the raven through the hereth illint. *This is the first normal episode of Alpha-Omegaverse where Richard is shown gaining a morph. Simplicitrix Debuts *K-9 *Bellows *Paws Button Characters *Richard *Ben *Rex *Ax Villains *Visser Three *Controllers Transformations Aliens by Richard *Whip Blade (2x, 1st time accidental) *K-9 (first reappearance) *Paws Button (debut) *Bellows Aliens by Ben *Astrodactyl *NRG *Shocksquatch (cameo) Morphs *Raven (debut, 2.5x) *Panther (4x, 1st, 2nd, and 4th times unintentional) *Duck (2x, 2nd time unintentional) *Chicken (debut, 2x, 2nd time unitentional) *Rabbit (cameo, unintentional) *Raccoon (cameo, unintentional) *Paws Button (debut, cameo, unintentional) *Blamurai (debut) Other *The Raven/Gallery The Raven The Raven The Raven